


Collection of X-Men Drabbles

by roguewords



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewords/pseuds/roguewords
Summary: Collections of 100 word fics, X-Men style.





	Collection of X-Men Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting around to moving my stuff over here. So this is going to be just what it says on the tin, X-Men related drabbles. Some of them have titles, some don't. Some are related, some aren't. Pairings and ratings may vary.

Title: Not Your Momma's Vanilla  
Rating: R  
Word count: 104  
Pairing: Scott/Rogue

 

"Hey sugar, did you want to use the paddle or the whips tonight?" Rogue asked, turning around to see her reflection in her new leather corset.

"Um, What?" Scott was trying very hard to not show exactly how flustered he was. And trying not to show the strain in his pants caused by the way the corset she was wearing pressed her breasts up to her face. And fighting the urge to stick his head in her cleavage and just live there for the next few days. Maybe with a few more marks on them, so he could lick them better. "Whips, Rogue. Whips."

 

********

Title: Listen  
Fandom: X-Men  
Spoilers: um, none.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Still.

 

Logan had just come back. She hadn't seen him in several years. She'd gained control over her skin since the last time. It was just a peck. 

She tried explaining it all to Remy, but he didn't seem to hear as he threw all her clothes into the hallway. He still didn't want to hear it when Logan came to tell him the truth. That it was innocent. 

He didn't listen when Xavier tried to tell him the same. 

 

When she ran, he wished he had listened.

 

*******

Title: Never Again  
Fandom: X-Men  
Spoilers: Yeah, right.  
Disclaimer: Still not mine.

 

Has to be based on this quote: "i guess the moral here is: you must be careful what you pretend to be because in the end, you are who you're pretending to be."

 

He didn't want to forgive her. She'd died and left him there. And he had to be the leader. Had to be strong. He was tired of pretending that he cared anymore. 

Six months later, he came back. Still ragged, still broken. 

Because he still cared about her. She was still the most important thing in his life, even dead. Even when he knew that she was never coming back. 

That she was dead for good this time.

 

*******

rogue stealing secrets with my fingertips 

they painted up your secrets with the lies they told to you. lies of a happy family. of being loved. all that changed when your mutation kicked in. accidentally touching your mother before you left, not so long as to kill her, but long enough to know everything you had ever been told was a lie. you were never their daughter. just some adopted piece of street trash. 

along the way to canada you picked up more secrets, more lies, more truths. 

and when you touched him, there was nothing but the truth. 

be safe marie, oh god be ok. it's all my fault please be ok.

 

*******

 

He picked at his dirty fingernails and hopped she wouldn't notice. She ran her hands down her suit, wiping away imaginary wrinkles. The nervous tension they gave off was felt by the other people in the train station. Of course, it wasn't everyday that a man in red shades with no family of his own met the parents of his telepathic/telekinetic girlfriend for the first time. And it wasn't everyday that the girl in question introduced her very straight laced parents to not only her mutant boyfriend who could kill with a look, but also to an Angel and a Beast.

 

******

 

When her mutation manifested it was summer. Which obviously left her with few choices. The latex gloves kept her hands sweating and didn't cover her wrists. And the only other pair of gloves she had were the mittens she wore during the winter. Marie D'Acanto took the fifteen dollars she had left of her birthday money and went to that mall. The only place she found any gloves at was an accessory store. Opera gloves. Long, black, opera gloves. They came past her elbows. _I can wear t shirts again._ By the time runaway Rogue reached New York, they were threadbare.

She received her first pair of gloves from Logan on his trip to Alkali Lake. He had them shipped to the mansion with a note: 

To my favorite runaway. See you in a few weeks. --Logan

Of course a few weeks turned out to be longer, but it was ok. She loved the gloves. By this time they had become more self expression as well as protection. And these were perfect. Short, black suede kid gloves. They went great with her newest outfit, a black mini skirt, a green tank with a long see through cover and thigh high boots. Bobby loved it.

 

******

 

Her notebook lay in front of her, the blank page staring at her. The words her in her head wouldn't come out. She looked to her empty coffee cup for inspiration. It gave her none. The zippo lighter on the end of her desk taunted her. It said she would never be a writer, never accomplish her dreams.

"Logan, you lighter is taunting me again," she said softly.  
"Well, then put it in it's place, Marie," Logan said from the bed they shared. 

She picked up her pen and started writing. The words flowed and she proved his zippo lighter wrong.

 

******

 

She was tired of sneaking around. But until her project was finished she had to, there was no helping it. Jubilee sighed, about to give up her search for the safety pins. A slamming door brought her back to herself. She hid, knowing that if anyone found her, the surprise would be up. She head Rogue's voice, and then Jean. They were talking about Logan and Scott. Rogue was coming her way.

_Jean! Don't let Rogue come over her, she'll ruin her birthday present._

_No problem Jubilee. See you later._

The door slammed again and Jubilee continued her search.

******

Title: Dancing in the Nude

 

Rogue had her music blaring. Her favorite band was on the cd she was listening to. He only knew this because she had told him a million times, to use her words.

The door was open just so. He had an open invitation into her room, but this time something stopped him. A glance of flesh as she danced across the room. He almost felt like a pepping tom, watching her. 

_“I would crawl on hands and knees until you see, you’re just like me.”_

Logan had to catch his breath as the mental image hit him. 

Rogue smiled. 

*****

Title: She Will Be Loved (a Drabble Series in Four Parts)  
Rating: PG

 

Jubilee had dared her, but Rogue was doing this for other reasons. “Hey Sam, what’s up?”

Cannonball looked up from the book he was reading. “Hi. Not much. Here for new reading material?” he motioned to the surroundings. 

“Actually I was looking for you.”

“Yeah?”

“Have a question for you.”

“Shoot.”

“What are you doing Friday night?”

“Are you asking me out Rogue?”

“Well, yeah.”

“No offense, but why?”

“Cause we’ve got a lot in common. And if I don’t have a date Friday, let’s just say ‘boy’s night out’ isn’t my idea of fun,” she said taping her head.

*****

“Ok, favorite band?” Rogue asked reaching for the ketchup. 

“Don’t really have one. Got a favorite artist,” he said, snitching a couple of fries from her plate.

“Oh yeah, who?”

“Lila Chaney.”

“Cool.”

“How about you? Favorite bands?”

“I like pretty boys in black hats,” she laughed. “Pretty much anything I can dance to.” 

Rogue started to stand up and Sam was automatically on his feet. “Sit down, silly. I’m just running to the restroom. I’ll be right back.” Cannonball reluctantly sat down. “Besides if you’re standing up, I can’t do this,” she said placing a light kiss on his cheek. 

****

Rogue held onto his shoulders to steady herself. “Relax Sam, otherwise your gonna make me think you’re just a peeping tom.” 

He blushed stammering, “It’s, it’s not that. I’ve kissed a girl. Just never one so, so pretty as you.”

“Plus, ya know this whole soul sucking skin of mine has your nerves in knots,” Rogue said trying to get him to relax. She pulled her scarf off, laying it across Sam’s face, holding it in place with both her hands. Rogue leaned in, licking her lips before placing them on Sam’s. She shivered placing her tongue in his mouth.

****

He wrapped his arms around Rogue’s waist. He could feel the heat of her mouth on his. He could feel her hands on his cheeks. He could not feel the thin layer of silk he knew lay between them, keeping him from inside her head.

She nipped at his lips as he pulled her closer. He wanted to deepen this kiss. A kiss so entirely different from his first kiss, or the chaste one she had given him at the restaurant three weeks ago.

He felt Rogue gently retrieve her tongue and her scarf. “Wow,” he said softly. 

“Wow.”

 

*******

Is it dead?  
I don't know.  
Go check.  
You go check.  
No! Who can we get to go check?  
The boys are all out.  
What about Scott?  
Mr. Summers would probably be more afraid of it than us.  
So who then?  
You could go get Logan.  
Kitty, I'm not getting Logan for this.  
Fine, then go check.  
NO. Where's Jubes?  
With the boys.  
Damn.  
I can't stand the smell. We have to do something.  
Light a candle.  
Go get Logan.  
I can't. I'd feel stupid asking him to do this.

Logan? Can you come see if this rat is dead?  
Sure kid.

 

*******

Rogue has this smile. Its slight and if you're not looking for it, you wouldn't know it. All the boys fall for it. Even Scott is susceptible to it's application. She must have used it to get that extra time on her paper.

But the one person I love watching her use it on, is Logan. She wanted to learn how to ride his motorcycle; it being the biggest one here and her being the smallest to want to learn.  
He said no.  
She smiled.  
Maybe.  
She smiled.  
Yes. 

 

******

 

Untitled First line drabble.  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: X-Men belong to Fox and Marvel. No money is being made by this effort.  
Summary: She paced the dingy motel room, waiting for him to return.  
Author's Note: written for minisinoo's first line meme. Min said "Nice hook to make me want to read The Rest of the Story." Which I guess means I need to write more of this.

 

Sometimes happy endings and real beginnings can meet in the middle and live contentedly ever after. Sometimes. Not always.

Sometimes there are no happy endings or real beginnings. 

Sometimes there's just this. 

***

 

She paced the dingy motel room, waiting for him to return. He'd been gone for five hours, told her he'd be back in one and she had no way of getting in touch with him. She cursed Logan, thinking him dead on the highway somewhere, not healing. Or caught by the MRA Forces, which would be just as bad if not worse than dead. 

After six hours she started to cry. He was gone. She was sure of it. 

Seven hours, and she walked to the diner across the street, ordered a meal to go. 

Eight hours, a half eaten hamburger and untouched fries stared at her accusingly. 

Ten hours after he was suppose to return she drifted into nightmare filled sleep. 

She was in the midst of the worst nightmare so far when she heard a voice. She had paid for another night in advance in case he didn't come back, possibly in case he did. But the voice didn't sound like his or the manager she had paid the extra eighty-five dollars to. 

"Rogue, open up. He needs you. He's hurt. We have to go get him." She put on his sweatshirt that she had stolen because it smelled like him and made her feel safe before she reached the door. 

"Who is it?" No one was supposed to know where they were. Just like they didn't know where anyone else was. It was safer that way.

"It's Scott. Rogue, Marie. Logan needs you. You need to come with me."

She opened the door and climbed onto the back of Scott's bike. They went flying down the highway as fast as they could. 

Maybe they wouldn't be too late.

 

*******

Title: Superman  
Rating: G  
Summary: John imagined Superman  
Prompt: cold steel rail, XMM, Pyro from escritoireazul  
Word Count: 136

***

 

Superman

The first time he really thought to try and control this power, John imagined Superman. His heat vision. He skipped school — not that anyone noticed — and went to the abandoned train yard on the other side of town. At first, nothing he did went right. He caught a stack of cross ties on fire. He had only meant to get one. It took a few days of practice. He finally caught only the top one. Then he caught only the bottom one. Controlled the fire, kept it tight and hot, and not letting it touch the other cross ties.

He still wanted to be Superman. He took what he had learned from the cross ties and applied it to one of the tracks. He turned that section of cold steel rail into white hot liquid metal.

Superman.

 

*******

Title: Pain  
Fandom: X-Men, Rogue  
Rated: R for graphic descriptions.  
Disclaimer: X-Men belong to Marvel.  
Warnings: Graphic descriptions of physical violence. Only not really.  
Word Count: 155 

_Pain, without love_  
_Pain, I can't get enough_  
_Pain, I like it rough_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

The accident hadn't really been the beginning. Everyone thought it had, but the accident had just accelerated what was already going on. It had started with biting her hand. 

Simple. Made the world clear up with that sharp pain. For a while anyway. 

She knew she kept things internalized. Never sharing what she was going through. 

Metal reminded her too much of him, so she skipped razors and cutting. 

She knew she should share. Talk with anyone. But she couldn't do it. 

She bought a flogger. The multiple lashes made the world clear again. Let her think again. 

Even when she tried she only came to the conclusion that everyone would think she was insane.

She found someone who would hit her. He did it on a daily basis. But probably not in the good way, if there was one. 

When she finally did try to tell someone, it was too late.  
He killed her.

 

*******

Prompt from idiosyncratic: burn (one word prompt) X-men, Wolverine/Rogue

Rated: R

She was more than ready before he ever touched her. She'd been waiting for him to come home for weeks. He had called her, said he would be home soon. That was five weeks ago. 

She'd been on edge from that minute. Three weeks with no word, and one five minute call two weeks ago saying he would be home in the next couple of weeks. 

She heard him drive up fifteen minutes ago. Five minutes to put up his bike, ten to make it to her room. Maybe fifteen to make it to her room if he stopped and said hello to Charles. He would make her wait like that. 

Thirty mintues after she heard him drive up, he finally showed up at her door. "I hope to hell that buggin' Cyke was worth it," she said from the bed. "Cause I've been waiting for you for the past five weeks and thirty minutes. Now just how do you plan on making it up to me, Wolverine?"

"Rogue." 

Hell, she just about creamed her panties from that.


End file.
